


Холодный американо и горячий латте

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Апрель 2012 года. До дебюта всего месяц, а у Санхёка ничего не получается.





	

Санхёк задыхался. Ему казалось, что еще немного — и ребра треснут, а кожа лопнет и сердце вывалится с одиннадцатого этажа вниз, прямо под ноги прохожим. Будет ли это волновать кого-то? Вряд ли. Перешагнут и пойдут себе дальше по делам, а дворник утром просто сметет засохшее сердце в кучу мусора вместе со вчерашними газетами. 

Полчаса назад Санхёка отчитывали за то, что он никак не мог спеть одну свою строчку в песне. Всего-навсего одну — и не справился. Джехвана-хёна тоже отчитывали: не научил новичка, не вбил в голову, не помог. Санхёку хотелось подняться с места, крикнуть: ничего подобного, Джехван-хён со мной всю ночь просидел — это все я, я, я не смог, я не научился, я не позволил вбить в голову. Только я. Я один.  
Полчаса назад на Санхёка осуждающе смотрели все: и директор Хван, который выбрал его участником своей первой группы, и те, с кем ему, если верить контракту, предстояло провести бок о бок ближайшие годы. Пожалуй, все, кроме Джевана-хёна — тот смотрел скорее с жалостью и виной, и от этой его жалости еще сильнее хотелось сгрызть себе ногти до крови и провалиться сквозь землю.   
Санхёк стоял на крыше, смотрел вниз, вцепившись в парапет, и глотал холодный колючий воздух. Воздух на вкус напоминал «айс американо» и отчаянно горчил на языке. На какой-то момент Санхёку вдруг захотелось отключить телефон, сесть на ближайший автобус и уехать домой в Тэджон. Он даже сунул руку в карман и сжал в кулаке бумажку и пяток монет — хватит или не хватит на билет? А что он скажет дома? Мама, я буду поступать на менеджмент, сцена это не мое? Нуна, поехали на Чеджу, у меня каникулы? Санхёк катал подходящие слова на языке, но все они оказывались неправильными, жесткими, и от них к горлу только сильнее подступала горечь. 

Солнце в последний раз мазнуло по серебристой чешуе многоэтажек медью и золотом, а потом все-таки утонуло где-то за Намсаном. Пора было спускаться вниз, в репетиционную, и дрочить свою несчастную строчку до тех пор, пока горечь во рту не рассосется, а вместе с ней не рассосется чувство, что он, Хан Санхёк, здесь занимает чужое место. Или ехать домой.  
Санхёка все сильнее начал облапывать коварный апрельский холодок. Он забирался под рубашку и царапал кожу порывами ветра. Санхёк поежился и обхватил себя руками, но отчего-то остался стоять на крыше — спускаться ему отчаянно не хотелось.

Когда за спиной Санхёка скрипнула дверь, он этого не услышал. Он даже не почувствовал мягкие шаги. Вздрогнул только, когда ему в руку ткнулось что-то горячее — обжигающе-горячее.   
— Пей, — тихо сказали почти на ухо.   
Санхёк обернулся, до последнего не ожидая увидеть Тэгуна-хёна. Кого угодно: мягкого Джехвана, ответственного Хагёна, доброго, понимающего Воншика, даже неудобного, непонятного Хонбина — но не хёна, с которым у них с самого начала случилась ледяная стена, иней и все снега Арктики. Санхёк смотрел на Тэгуна так, будто видел перед собой что-то невероятное — сказочного дракона, например.  
— Пей, замерз же, — повторил «дракон», еще раз ткнул стакан в руку Санхёка и замолчал. Видимо, посчитал, что такого объяснения будет достаточно.   
Санхёк взял бумажный стаканчик так осторожно, будто тот был сделан из хрусталя и мог треснуть от любого неловкого движения.   
— Это дорого, наверное, — Санхёк посмотрел на стакан с логотипом «Старбакса» и после паузы добавил: — Хён.   
Тэгун-хён рядом пожал плечами. «Зато вкусно», — ответил за него сам себе Санхёк, делая глоток. Латте сначала обжег небо, а потом обволок рот молочно-сладким — не приторным, а ровно таким, каким нравилось Санхёку. По телу от кончиков пальцев, которые сжимали стакан, побежало тепло.   
Санхёк почувствовал, как в носу защипало — а вот это было совсем не к месту. Только не здесь, только не перед Тэгуном-хёном. Он, в конце концов, должен показать, что не ребенок и не слабое звено.   
Санхёку не дали додумать мысль и дожалеть себя — Тэгун вытащил у него из руки стакан и сделал глоток сам, а потом неожиданно заговорил. Санхёк, кажется, за все месяцы знакомства не слышал от него столько слов.  
— Я все думал, почему директор Хван выбрал тебя. Не Накхуна, не Дэвона, с которыми мы уже вроде как сработались. И даже не Бёнджуна, который здесь не дольше тебя, но читает так, как будто родился рэпером. Думал, может, это все связи твоего отца.   
Санхёк, которому между делом снова сунули в руку стакан с кофе, сделал слишком большой глоток и едва не закашлялся. Но не стал прерывать Тэгуна-хёна.  
— Я даже говорил об этом с директором Хваном. Не смотри так — я ничего против тебя лично не имею, мне просто не все равно, с кем работать. Думаю, он не стал бы ставить все на паршивую овцу. И еще думаю, тебя взяли не из жалости. И не по ошибке. И не из-за связей.  
Санхёк смотрел Тэгуну-хёну прямо в глаза и впервые не хотел отвести взгляда. Ему самому было интересно, почему выбрали его. Тэгун-хён помолчал, а потом добавил:   
— У директора Хвана хорошее чутье. А у тебя есть потенциал.  
Санхёк вздохнул: так обычно говорят, когда не знают, за что похвалить.  
— Ты быстро учишься.   
Как будто это все объясняло.  
— Но Джехван-хён не смог…  
— За одну ночь никто не смог бы научить тебя петь. А у меня есть три ночи до следующего прослушивания. Если ты готов работать — допивай кофе и спускайся вниз, я жду тебя в репетиционной. Если не готов…   
Тэгун-хён вынул из кармана и положил на парапет две бумажки по десять тысяч вон, а сверху — четыре монеты по пятьсот. В свете фонаря блеснули вытисненные на металле журавлики. Этого должно как раз хватить на билет до Тэджона. 

Когда за Тэгуном-хёном закрылась дверь, Санхёк еще какое-то время пялился на металлических журавликов и на то, как ветер лижет углы купюр. Ему хотелось, чтобы ветер принял решение за него — например, сбросил деньги вниз, на улицу — или к ногам Санхёка. Ветер все усиливался, но купюры и монеты отчего-то оставались лежать на парапете.  
«Ты быстро учишься».   
Эти слова на вкус были похожи на горячий латте. Санхёк никогда не думал, что услышит похвалу от Тэгуна-хёна. Не думал, что с ним вообще можно говорить так просто, доверительно, по-человечески. Кажется, Тэгун-хён вовсе не был драконом под стальной чешуей.  
Ветер наконец-то оказался сильнее и сдвинул деньги с места. Бумажки вспорхнули, словно бабочки-капустницы с зелеными крыльями, и слетели вниз, прямо к ногам Санхёка. Это значило, что Санхёку все-таки следовало уехать? Он нагнулся, поднял монету, погладил журавлика подушечкой пальца и сунул в карман. 

«Ты быстро учишься». В животе все еще было тепло от кофе, а во рту — сладко.  
Санхёк поставил на парапет пустой бумажный стаканчик и рванул к выходу. Едва не навернулся на высоком пороге, поплясал рядом с кнопкой лифта, плюнул и слетел по лестнице на их пятый этаж.   
— Хён! Тэгун-хён! — запыхавшись, тяжело дыша, он толкнул дверь репетиционной.   
Хён сидел за синтезатором и, кажется, что-то жевал. Он выглядел недовольным, как будто его отвлекли от чего-то важного.  
— Хён, как ты можешь сейчас есть? У нас всего три ночи до прослушивания!  
Санхёк мог поклясться, что Тэгун-хён улыбнулся — уголком губ, но улыбнулся, честное слово! Заходя в комнату и садясь напротив Тэгуна, Санхёк пообещал себе, что после дебюта купит хёну самый большой стакан самого сладкого латте, который только можно найти в Сеуле.


End file.
